Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe)
Storm Shadow is a recurring antagonist of the G.I. Joe series. He is a ninja who is a member of COBRA who served for Cobra Commander and is the arch-nemesis of Snake-Eyes. Comic Book History Born in St. Louis, Missouri, Thomas S. Arashikage was a member of the Arashikage ninja clan and nephew to the Hard Master. During the Vietnam War he was a soldier in the Long Range Recon Patrol where he became friends with Lonzo Wilkinson (aka Stalker) and Snake Eyes, who was an enigma even then. After the war, when he had heard Snake Eyes' family had died in a car accident Thomas invited Snake Eyes to join the Arashikage clan and start a new life. Unfortunately, tragedy struck again when the Hard Master was murdered by a Cobra agent using one of Thomas' arrows. Thomas fled Japan and joined Cobra under the codename Storm Shadow to find the killer and clear his name, becoming the organization's deadliest assassin and Cobra Commander's bodyguard. History Sunbow series ''G.I. Joe: An American Hero'' In the series, Storm Shadow was often being bandied about as a counterpart to GI Joe member Spirit. Also, he remained loyal to Cobra until the end of the Sunbow series, though during the second season, he sided with Cobra Commander against Serpentor, and was seen helping the Commander in his various plots to overthrow Serpentor. ''G.I. Joe: The Movie'' Storm Shadow is seen in a cameo when Serpentor yells at all the Cobra characters during the beginning of the film. ''G.I. Joe'' (DiC) In the series, Storm Shadow has severed his ties to COBRA due to its supposed failures and finally defected to the Joes, serving as a member of its Ninja Force. ''G.I. Joe: Resolute'' In the miniseries, Storm Shadow is portrayed as a more ruthless, aggressive, and unsympathetic character filled with nothing but rage and hate, having murdered his own uncle for planning to teach Snake-Eyes all seven steps of his most secret martial form instead of him. He later battle Snake-Eyes in a duel to the death that he loses. Interestingly though, his grave is later shown to be empty. ''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' In the series, Storm Shadow had a bitter rivalry with Snake-Eyes, which soured out when Storm Shadow accidentally poisoned the Hard Master when the poison was meant for Snake-Eyes without his knowledge, leaving Storm Shadow to believe that Snake-Eyes killed the Hard Master. As such, he was involved in framing the Joes for the explosion of Cobra Industries' Pharmaceuticals in order to help covert COBRA's actions. In the end of the series, he learns from his cousin Jinx that Snake-Eyes tried to save the Hard Master from the poison, so he defects from COBRA and takes his leave, feeling remorseful for killing the Hard Master. Live-action series Navigation Pl: Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe) Category:G.I. Joe Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Rivals Category:Assassins Category:Terrorists Category:Honorable Category:Martial Artists Category:On & Off Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Obsessed Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe) Category:Redeemed Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Master of Hero Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Conspirators Category:Businessmen Category:Thugs Category:Deal Makers Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Oppressors